Let Me See
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: Sometimes, sharp weapons have a way of leading to some interesting situations. NejiTen hinting.


**Title: **Let Me See  
**Author:** Blooming Cosmo  
**Coupling:** Neji and Tenten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Neji's fine a...okay...yep...I don't own any of anything.  
**Additional Notes: **Just a blurb really. Written while I was waiting to go to class, so sorry if it slightly stinks XD. I'll do better when I try again, I promise.

* * *

**Let Me See**

"Let me see."

The voice was stern, but it held an air of calmness.

"It's only a little cut. You fuss over little things too much," the brunette shot back quickly as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

He didn't have to say anything. The expression on his face said everything in an instant, and the girl seemed to hesitate for a moment. She gripped her right hand tightly, so that she could hide it from him. Not that his seemingly lifeless eyes couldn't have picked up the sight of it anyway.

A pale hand, palm up, lay before her dark eyes. She turned slightly for a moment to keep her hand at a distance from him, but she knew eventually he would force her to show him.

"Hyuuga Neji…" she hissed past clench teeth.

She always hated that sense of dominance he always had around him. Perhaps that was the reason why he did so well as a ninja. Little disturbed him, well, only the little she knew.

"Tenten, just put your pride behind you for a second…" his voice now carrying the sound of irritation.

Without warning her hand fell into his and she moved her head away from his gaze. She couldn't help the sudden tinge of pink that now graced her cheeks. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was the sting of his words, or maybe it was the sense that she couldn't find anything else to do, but notice what a lovely shade of green the grass was.

"And I thought you were supposed to be a dangerous weapon to others, not yourself," he spoke as his eyes viewed the gash in the center of her palm.

A knowing smirk spread over his features. He didn't like to admit it, but he always enjoyed riling her up.

The blush on her cheeks began to spread like wildfire across her face.

"You arrogant…" she started, but he gave her a look that told her otherwise.

"I thought this would be deeper, but it isn't."

She instantly pulled her hand away upon those words, and let it hang at her side, droplets of blood streaming from the cut to the once green grass.

"But…"

Tenten rolled her eyes; there was always a but somewhere.

"I doubt you can wrap your hand very well one handedly…"

Was he challenging her? That was the tone she heard anyway. This seemed to happen on a regular basis ever since the start of the Chuunin Exam. He'd always seek her help, and she never refused, even after coming home physically broken, and mentally drained. For some reason, she could never bring herself to say no to him. She would fight occasionally in order to do so, but for the most part she was obedient.

Her eye seemed to twitch on that little realization, _"Now I sound like a dog…"_ she thought as she watched the prodigy search for something.

He suddenly came closer to her, and reached a hand behind her. Her eyes widened at the situation. What was he doing?

"I can always count on you to bring bandages…"

"Oh…" she voiced as her once erratic heart began to calm. The look of sheer shock was also beginning to vanish as well.

Neji raised a brow at her.

"Oh, what?" he asked he pulled on the roll and broke a piece with his teeth.

Tenten froze for a moment. She didn't mean to voice that out load. And there was no way she was going to say what she thought he was doing behind her, so suddenly. She chose to go for a different approach.

"Nothing, nothing at all. How about you just hurry and bandage this up before I bleed a puddle on the floor!" she said in an odd enthusiastic tone.

_"Great cover up, Tenten!"_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

He had a good idea what the 'oh' was really for, but he didn't want to go deeper into it. He honestly had no desire to know what was on her mind at the moment.

"Hold out your hand," he ordered as he held the strip with one hand.

When she followed his direction, he began to work silently. His movements were quick, but not sloppy. He seemed very attentive in making the wrap as perfect as possible, not to tight, but at the same time not too loose. It didn't require a lot of time, and without her knowledge he was done.

Her eyes peered at his handy work, as well as the working hand that was still gripping hers. The bandages made it hard to feel it, but the fact that it was still holding hers made her wonder.

A light gust of wind soon came, rustling leaves around in a short circle before settling out back on the ground. It was a nice feeling. The wind blowing through the parts of her bangs that hung past her forehead protector, Neji holding her hand, the calm…

It struck her like a thousand kunais.

_"Why is Neji still holding my hand?"_ she screamed to herself.

Not that it was a bad feeling, but it didn't seem to fit.

She looked up only after a brief moment to try and figure out his motives. His eyes never moved from their hands.

Her eyes softened as she watched his endless stare, and then it was over. Her hand was back at her side, and suddenly cold. She must have been in a daze to have only noticed it now, but Neji had turned his back to her.

"Tomorrow we have a mission. I hope you don't plan to be as careless as you were today," he spoke without ever turning his head.

Tenten didn't hesitate to nod in confirmation. She knew he could see her, which is why she didn't bother to utter a word. It would have most likely come out in a jumble anyway.

As soon as she gave him his answer, he began to walk away, leaving a slightly bewildered Tenten to her own thoughts. There was little to no chance that she'd ever get to ask Neji what had happened between them. All that was really on her mind now, was how much she was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes:** Yep, not too long, and was sorta fun XD. More of a challenge really since I'm new to the whole Naruto writing thing. Hope at least someone liked it, and if not, I'll try harder next time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
